The Lost Trinity
by Dragon's Hitokiri
Summary: A new adventure is beginning. A strange girl holds the secrets to the past. "... This is a tale of memories lost but that must be found and the mystery of the lost Trinity."
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello! Little before chapter talking from me, the authoress. Thank you for choosing my fanfic to read. Oh, and I'll introduce the characters later but for now, you'll only see the first letter of their names.

Me- Right guys?

R- yeah, yeah ... whatever... just don't be evil or I'll get my creator to sue you.

C- yeah same here.... Though the stars are pretty cool

K- hey just be happy she didn't create you... she can do whatever she wants with me!

Me- sorry K but I have fun torturing you... oh and by the way R and C, I asked your creators if I could use you so technically I can do whatever I want with you for now so there!!! XP

All but me- WE'RE DOOMED!!!!!!

Me- anyway let's see.... Who will do the disclaimer?

All but me- .....

Me- -- oh brother anyway. I do not own any of the characters of places from Kingdom Hearts or any other anime or game I might put in here but I do own K and I have been given permission to use C and R so I can torture them. Anyway ... guys say the three R's before I decide to hang you from the ceiling! **insert evil laugh here**

All but me- sweat drops remember the three R's Read, Review, Rite. nervously watches authoress 

Me- aw... and I was getting the chains made too...

All but me- O.o

Me- hehe anyway hope you readers enjoy the Prologue!

It is said that a few years ago there was a time of darkness. The darkness ruled over anything it touched, saved for three companions with a great power. These three fought against the darkness bringing hope to the once darkened hearts of the people. Four Key blades and one key to all worlds, as it was called, brought peace with them to each world. Though the three were undefeated and seemingly too strong to defeat, the leader of the darkness brought them their first defeat. The bearer of the key to all worlds was marked by darkness's blade and takes captive. The Key blade masters were thrown into darkness, their memories erased. The bearer of the key to all doors was tortured. During the night, people on the closer worlds would look up to the stars and cry as they heard the tortured screams. Then one night, the people did not hear those screams. Many people believe that the bearer was killed, but few who still hold hope in their hearts believe that the bearer escaped. It has been two years since the defeat of the Trinity, as they were called. The people have seen the Key blade wielders, lost and trying to live their lives without memories, but the third has not been seen. This is a tale of memories lost but that must be found and the mystery of the lost Trinity.

Me- yay! Prologue is done!

K- whoopee... twirls finger in the air bored 

Me- -- I'll use my authoress powers on you!

All but me- O.o no that's ok!! backs away from the authoress 

Me- don't forget the three R's Read, Review, Rite!

C- Rite's not a word though...

Me- quiet!

C- O.o shuts up 


	2. Meeting

Meeting

Me- Okay, now to try to keep this story going.

R???- Yeah so start typing.

Me- Yes sir. (salutes)

K????- Ok... I guess I'll do disclaimer. The evil authoress does no own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters that might appear from other animes and stuff but she does own me and she was allowed to use those two. (points)

All- Remember the three R's. Read, Review, Rite!

Hollow Bastion Riku

A silver haired 16 year old, wearing a black hooded jacket with matching black gloves and boots was walking slowly through the library, searching the shelves for the right book. "Come on...where is it?" he asked no one in particular. He continued to search the shelves and sighed with relief as he picked Azal Volume 7 off one of the shelves. "There you are." He said and started walking to another part of the library. He placed the book among the other Azal Volumes and stood back as the shelves moved themselves to reveal a secret passage. He smirked as he stepped into his secret part of the castle.

He stepped out onto a room with maps scattered all over a desk in the middle. The desk was framed by the many different pictures of different worlds that hung all over the walls while a model spaceships, called "gummi ships", dotted the ceiling. He sat down at the desk as he heard the passage close off until he decided to open it again and he began to pore tirelessly over the many maps. He seemed to spend an eternity checking the maps over and over again.

"If I use my warp drive then I can be there in seconds, but I'll be low on fuel..." he thought aloud. "I guess I'll talk to Cid when I arrive," he told himself.

He got up and walked down a hallway that was off to one side of the room. He stepped out of the hallway and into a landing pad like area that had a gummi shop on it ready for launch. He hopped into his ship and blasted off into the space between worlds and hit the warp button on the console. The engine roared as the ship warped to Traverse Town.

He came out of the warp and desperately tried to calm his stomach. He landed the gummi ship and then walked through the world gate. He took a second to look around, spotted Cid's shop, and began walking toward it.

_Before I check in with Cid, I better get a room _he thought. He turned and walked through the door to the Second District and started walking toward the hotel.

Traverse Town Caleb

A blond 16 year old, wearing long black pants and a long sleeve shirt with a matching black cape, walked the streets in Traverse Town. He looked around at all of the neon lights as he walked.

"Where did he send me?" he wondered as he walked into an Inn and got a room. He walked into the room after paying the attendant and sat down on the bed. He looked up as he heard a deep voice outside of his room. He got up and opened the door to see his older brother talking with the Inn's owner.

"How did you get here?" he asked his brother, stunned.

"I came looking for you," his brother stated as the two shook hands. They walked into the room and talked for an hour before John, his brother, had to leave.

"Sorry, but I've got business to take care of," his brother said before walking out of the Inn.

He got up and started to walk the streets again.

"There's nothing to do," he thought to himself as he turned down another alleyway. "I wonder if anything will ever happen..." he said, bored. He walked through the doors into the first district finding nothing to do in the Second.

Destiny Islands Kyoko

A dark brown 16-year-old wearing short jean shorts with a maroon tank top and black leather gloves watched the sea from her perch on a tree with star-shaped fruit on Destiny Islands. The Sun danced off the waves and reflected in her amber eyes, making them seem to glow. Her eyes flicked away from the ocean for a moment to watch a few of her friends practicing their fighting skills with their favorite weapons. She smiled as they noticed her watching.

"Hey let's go a round!" one of the boys, Tidus, yelled waving his wooden sword around in the air. "Okay, okay," she sighed, sliding off the tree to the ground. "I'll take all of you on." They cheered and surrounded her as she picked up her two wooden swords from their place leaning against a tree. "Let's go!"

Selphie, the only girl in the group, twirled her jump rope in the air and ran forward as Wakka jumped back and got ready to throw his blitzball at her.

"Selphie, don't attack right away!" Tidus yelled as he ran back near Wakka.

"Too late," she yelled lashing out at Selphie and took her out with two swings.

"Aww no fair!" Selphie complained as she dropped to the sand.

Wakka threw his blitzball and she blocked it sending it sailing right back. Wakka barely dodged it but Tidus wasn't so lucky.

"Aww man!" he said and charged, Wakka following behind. She turned around spinning, making the white dragon on the back of her tank top seem to dance. Wakka sent his blitzball at her only to have it sent right back at him like before.

"Aww 3road you gotta be kiddin' me," he said as he sat down on the sand.

"What?!" Tidus wasn't too happy that his friends had just been beaten.

"Only one left...Tidus" she said coming out of her spin to look at him. Tidus charged only to go running away from her as she side stepped out of the way. She hit him in the back as he went by. "That was fun," she said as she twirled her wooden swords. Tidus fell face first into the sand.

"Aww man...not fair."

Selphie and Wakka laughed.

"She got you good ya," Wakka said as he helped Tidus up.

"We better go. It's getting late," Selphie said as she started walking to the boats.

"We'll see you tomorrow ya?" Wakka asked and she nodded.

"Of course." They smiled at each other and then she watched as Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus ran off.

When they were gone she walked into the secret place on the side of the island. She looked around at the cave covered with different drawings, then to the strange door at the back. "I wonder if I could..." she looked at the door and sighed. She walked to one of the not-drawn-on parts of the cave and sat down against the wall. She watched the door with questioning eyes, wondering.

She sighed, standing. "I guess I had better leave," she said as she walked over to the door and put a gloved hand on it. She turned to see darkness seeping through the cracks in the rock. _The first sign of the Heartless..._she thought. "I'm sorry guys." She said to the wind as the door turned white and opened. She turned back one more time before walking through the door and closing it behind her as Destiny Island was lost to darkness...

Traverse Town

(Okay. Quick note: It will be a little confusing for a little while because I'll be switching back and forth between the characters, so please try to stay with me while I try to write this out.)

Caleb walked through Traverse Town and noticed many new faces. One seemed to stand out more than the others. He was puzzled by this but tried to keep walking. Something triggered in his memory bringing him and the strange person with him into a flash back.

Riku stood there as the flash back ended and looked around to see what had triggered the seemingly random flashback. He stopped when he saw the man that was in his flashbacks.

"I know this may seem odd, but have we met before?"

"You do seem familiar..." Caleb said back to the man from the flashback. He noticed his brother walking by. "Well then, I'll be on my way." he said turning and going after his brother. He wanted to ask him about his father; after all, it had been so many years.

Riku turned and walked toward the Inn. "As will I..." He watched the shadows all the while. When he got to the Inn, he got a room and put up all of his extra items. He looked over them, then walked outside heading for Cid's shop.

A door formed on the side of an alleyway near Cid's shop. It opened slowly and Kyoko stepped out. The door disappeared behind her as she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She sighed sinking to the ground on the wall as her eyes closed. _I used too much energy..._ she told herself. The world had seemed to go dark as she fell into a deep sleep from lack of strength.

Caleb stayed at the Inn all evening thinking over what his brother had told him about his father: finding out that he had died two years ago wasn't easy to get over. Anger and confusion whirled inside him. _I need to find out more about what happened._ He decided. He got up and started to go looking for the one person that could answer his questions.

Riku walked out of Cid's shop tired, dazed, and confused. He was going to start heading for the Inn when he heard something in the alley. He decided to check it out so he jumped off of the ledge and onto the ruined boxes into the alley. He looked at the place where he thought he heard the sound and stared. To his confusion, there was a strange girl lying against the alley wall seemingly asleep. "Who are you?" he asked, not completely sure what to do. He noticed that she wasn't responding to his words so he leaned forward and shook the girl. "Hello? Can you hear me? Who are you?" he questioned while trying to get her to wake up.

She tried to grasp her own consciousness, but her fatigued body and mind seemed as though they were falling prey to the darkness and becoming lost forever. She heard a strange but familiar voice trying to reach her from the darkness. She opened her eyes and looked up at the blurry form before her.

"...so tired..." she closed her eyes again resting her head, trying not to lose consciousness.

Caleb ran through Traverse Town looking while still in his confusion. He came upon the man from earlier talking to someone in an alley. He decided to walk over to him. "I think I do know you...Ruki? Kiru? Riru? And who might she be?" he asked pointing to the girl.

Riku looked at him as he tried to go through names. "It's Riku..." he corrected him. "and you are Caleb. And she is...Kyoko." He puzzled himself for a moment trying to figure out how he had known the names. He shook his head and reached into his pocked and pulled out a potion. He used it on Kyoko. "Here, this will help." He turned to Caleb. "Now, how do we know each other?"

Caleb looked at Riku, understanding what his question implied. "I had a flashback. I think we met at...Destiny Islands. How do you know her?" he asked as Kyoko stirred. He reached out a hand to help her up. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked her worried for her for some reason.

Kyoko looked up at them and took Caleb's offered help. "I'm fine..." She smiled at the two boys. "It's nice to see you again Riku and Caleb." She heard something making her turn worriedly toward the back of the alley. Then she turned to look at the door leading to the Second District. "We had better hurry," she said, her eyes narrowing. "It's happening again..." she muttered.

Me- Ya! First chapter! Thanks for the reviews! LittleHikari542 and Sai-ryo Aura Feana very thankful to you. And remember the more reviews I get the faster I write these so keep reviewing!!! Okay guys! Say it!

All but me- Read, Review, Rite!

Me- See you next chapter! Oh and a big thank you to my wonderful editors ((though one of them took a while to finally get this chapter back to me...)) and my great typer. Thanks for the help!!!


	3. Keyblades and Heartless

Chapter 2

Me: Sorry for taking so long on the last few chapters...my evil editor takes forever to edit my chapter because of homework and other evil school related things. --

Riku: I'm sooo glad that I don't have homework.

Me: ((hands him a stack of homework)) here... have fun.

Riku: --

All but Riku- The Authoress does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the animes that might appear. She only owns Kyoko and the boys are loaned.

Caleb: Remember to Read, Review, Rite! 'Cause she'll keep writing with more reviews.

Chapter Start 

The boys stood in confusion. "What is happening again?!?!" Riku demanded. Caleb and Riku both started to ask questions on how they somehow knew each other as Kyoko smiled sadly and turned toward the 2nd district door. "I wish I could tell you now," she said to them. "But it would take too much time... and we sadly don't have the luxury of time," she said as she started off toward the door. The boys followed hesitantly with their eyes. "I'll explain later. Now hurry and follow me!" she said as she raced through the 2nd district doors.

Riku and Caleb followed Kyoko reluctantly the one thing I _do _need is answers Caleb thought to himself. The two walked through the 2nd district doors in time to see Kyoko disappearing into the Gadget Shop. "Oh great, now to chase her!" Caleb sighed and was about to follow her when he noticed strange black creatures appearing from the shadows along the route to the Gadget shop.

Riku kicked one aside only to see it get up unhurt from where he had kicked it. "How do we get rid of these things?" he asked as he started to try and follow Kyoko to the Gadget Shop while the Heartless were attacking him. Riku dodged the attacks and looked over at Caleb who was running across the railing to avoid the Heartless. "Apparently she know," he answered Riku.

Riku nodded and looked up to see Kyoko standing on the roof of the Gadget Shop. "Hurry, there's nor much time!" she yelled down to them as Heartless appeared around her. "Look out!" Caleb yelled up at her. Kyoko turned to the Heartless as it started to attack but before it could reach her, two strange katanas appeared in her hands in flashes of bright lights.Riku and Caleb watched in awe as Kyoko destroyed the Heartless that got too close with the katanas.

Riku watched Kyoko destroy the Heartless one after another. "If only I could..." he wished clenching his hands into fists. There was a strange flash of light closely resembling that of Kyoko's and two mysterious weapons that looked almost like different styles of giant keys appeared in his hands."...HUH?!?!" Caleb stared at his companion and what had just formed in Riku's hands. "How in the...?"

"Keyblade masters!" Kyoko said making the boys look up again. "Look! The keyhole!" she yelled down to them while still fighting Heartless. "Caleb, awaken the light within your heart!" She then pointed to the fountain near the door to the first district and a keyhole formed on it. The boys turned to see the keyhole before turning back to Kyoko as she started to talk again. "You must work together to lock this world. Without the four keyblades the heart to all worlds will be forever locked!"

Riku started to fight the Heartless around him. "I have too many questions to ask you... but they can wait until we've finished." He leapt out of his circle of Heartless and sprinted towards the keyhole. "CALEB, HURRY!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Caleb, looking confused, began to follow Riku. Two different key-like blades formed in his hands as he jumped off the railing and onto the fountain. "Now what?" he asked as he did a double take on what had just appeared in his hands. "Seal the keyhole with your power!" Kyoko yelled down at them, "and be quick about it!" she added, blocking a few heartless attacks.

Riku looked at the keyhole questioningly before it felt like his hands were being lifted by themselves to be level with the keyhole. Just as he stared at what was happening, two beams of light shot out from the tips of his blades and into the keyhole. "Whoa...trippy..." Riku said as he looked over at Caleb. "Hold them up, Caleb!" Caleb followed what Riku did and was just as confused. "Ahh! What's happening?" he asked in shock.

Kyoko smiled to herself as she heard a slight click coming from the keyhole as it disappeared. The Heartless around her disappeared as she turned and jumped down to where the buys were. "Great job guys," she congratulated them before adding silently to herself now I don't have to watch another world be destroyed... like Destiny.... "Now about those questions," Riku sighed jolting Kyoko out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I only came for answers," Caleb added. "That's the _only_ reason. Like, what are those weapons?" Caleb asked as he shot a stern look at Kyoko.

Kyoko sighed and her katanas disappeared. "Those," she said pointing to the blades in their hands, "are called keyblades." She then put her gloved hands on her hips. "and you two are keyblade masters." She looked both Caleb and Riku in the eyes before continuing. "Now, what questions do you have in mind?"

"What was that 'keyhole' we just sealed? What were those creatures that we so unmercifully slayed? Where did these weapons come from?" Riku half demanded. Caleb nodded in agreement. Kyoko sighed yet again this is going to take a while.

"Those _things_ are called Heartless. They destroy worlds and take people's hearts!" she began making sure to give them a reason for killing the Heartless. "The keyhole is a sort of doorway to the worlds' heart. If the Heartless take the heart of the world, then the world is destroyed. The last question is hard to answer..." she thought on the question for a little while. "It's hard to explain really... There's not much of an answer I can give you. The answer lies only in your heart." Riku and Caleb considered for a moment before Kyoko broke the silence. "Do you still have more questions?"

Riku answered immediately. "Yeah, where do we go from here?"

"and do we just abandon our lives to help you?" Caleb chimed in.

Riku looked over to Kyoko and crossed his arms as if to accent Caleb's question. "It's up to you..." Kyoko said dropping her hands from her hips. "I do not have a keyblade so I cannot lock the worlds myself..." she mumbled something to herself before looking up to the stars to watch another star go out.

"What the heck," Riku said making Kyoko look at him and away from the stars. "I haven't had a good vacation for a while. I don't see a problem with helping out." He looked over to Caleb. "How about you, Caleb?" he asked.

"It could take my mind off of things." Caleb replied. Riku turned back to Kyoko to see a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem." Riku said waving his hand to the side.

"Anytime." Caleb smiled.

Kyoko smiled wider. "Okay then," she paused for a moment to think before continuing. "I suppose at least one of you has a gummi ship?" she asked.

"Of course!" Riku replied. "It's just outside of the world gate."

Kyoko nodded and walked through the door to the 1st district, Riku and Caleb behind her. "I still say you have questions unthought of," she said stopping to turn and look at the boys.

"Yes, but they are questions unthought of." Riku answered while continuing on to the door to the world gate. Kyoko opened the door and stepped aside for Riku to lead the way.

Riku walked past Kyoko to lead the way to his gummi ship, Kyoko and Caleb following close behind. He stopped in front of the gummi ship. "Wait, where are we going again?" he asked.

Caleb shrugged. "Anywhere is fine with me." He walked aboard and took a seat in the cockpit. Kyoko smiled and shook her head at Caleb as he walked aboard. "I was thinking that we could go to the Olympus Coliseum."

Riku nodded his head, considering. "Maybe a few battles will help us get stronger. Plus I haven't talked to Phil or Hercules in a while. I could do with some catching up."

"I'm in." came a mumbled response from one of the chairs in the cockpit. "I haven't done some training in a couple of days."

Kyoko sat down in one of the seats and smiled. Caleb, you weirdo she thought to herself. "Riku you're the best pilot out of all of us!" she exclaimed. Riku smiled as he took his seat in the pilots' place at the controls.

"You would be correct in that assumption." He turned on the engines and lifted the craft into the space. Kyoko smiled tightly as she looked at the two. The Lost Trinity has finally found each other.

_**End Chapter  
**_

Me: Hooray! Chapter 2 is done!

Riku: ...yeah...just a little longer than the first...

Kyoko: Our authoress is pathetic.

Me: ((writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to Kyoko))

Kyoko: ((reads paper aloud)) "and then Kyoko and Riku were hit by a bomb and blown into the next chapter..." WAIT WHAT?!?!

Riku and Kyoko: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! ((are blown into the next chapter))

Caleb: ((backs away from authoress))

Me: I feel better now!

Caleb: ((says shakily)) Read, Review, Rite...and don't get the authoress angry...

Me: See you in the next chapter! ((victory pose))


End file.
